


Lots

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Becaused everyones drunk or high for Purim, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jewish Ben Solo, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Purim, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, body fluids, contraception was not mentioned, purim spiel, safe for people who are triggered by pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Rey has a sexy surprise for Ben during the Purim spiel at their annual Purim party
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60
Collections: Jewish Reylo Fics





	Lots

**Author's Note:**

> Chag Purim Sameach everyone! 
> 
> Of course I get a wild idea that I absolutely HAD to write the day before Purim, and had to scramble to make it happen before the holiday ended. This is by far one of the smuttiest things I think I've ever written.
> 
> If you don't know much about Purim (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purim), it celebrates the story of how Esther saved the Jewish people in Persia. (Which you can read about here, though it is summarized somewhat in the fic: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_Esther). 
> 
> Enjoy and eat some hamantaschen for me!
> 
> Update: Thank you so so much to

Rey looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the last few pieces of hair. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were flushed a dark pink, but she was ready for this. So very, very ready.

* * *

Ben had decided, years ago, that he did like Purim after all. And why not? It was clearly the best of the Jewish holidays. Yes, there was the whole ‘someone tried to kill the Jewish people and failed’ element, but unlike Passover it wasn’t depressing, and unlike Hanukkah it wasn’t stupidly commercialized.

It was fun. There were sweets and costumes and noisemakers and carnivals, but his absolute favorite part was one he hadn’t learned about until he was well into adulthood: the requirement to get so fucking wasted that you couldn’t tell the difference between Haman or Mordecai. 

Ben wouldn’t describe himself as a heavy drinker, but a Jewish holiday that demanded drunkenness? How could he pass it up? 

Luckily, Rey was into the idea of hosting a yearly party where they and their friends put on a little Purim spiel and lived it up for a night. It was their third year doing it, and literally everyone looked forward to it. Even crotchety Hux from work, though Ben was pretty sure he just loved the free booze or the chance to bum a few puffs of a friend’s joint.

People were just starting to fill up their little house. Kaydel and Jannah had come in their finest slutty Halloween costumes, Finn was dressed up as the genie from the live action Aladdin movie, Poe as Aladdin/Mordecai, and Rose was Queen Vashti in a truly cleavage-baring gown. Ben was in his usual set of robes and a crown, playing King Ahashverosh for the third year in a row. Beer and hamantaschen in his hands, all he was missing was his beautiful Queen Esther.

“Rey,” he said, knocking on their bedroom door with the beer bottle. “Everyone’s here practically.” 

“Just a minute!” She called back.

Ben waited that minute and more, polishing off the apricot hamantaschen and the beer in the meantime, but eventually he got called out to the kitchen to help Poe mix drinks before the spiel got under way. He didn’t think about her again until all their guests had at least one drink in them and were ready to get on with the show.

“Where the heck is Rey?” He asked, frowning. It was totally unlike his wife to take this long to get ready. She usually only spent a half an hour doing her makeup and hair on any given day.

“I’ll go see how she’s doing!” Rose offered, standing up immediately and heading over to the bedroom before Ben could even protest. 

Finn slapped his back enthusiastically. “Damn Ben, you make the best fucking hamantaschen every year.”

“Thanks man,” Ben laughed and tapped his beer to his friend’s plastic cup. They both took long drinks and smacked their lips when they finished. 

“Rey’s ready to start!” Rose giggled as she came out of the hallway. “Places everyone!” 

Ben raised his eyebrows at that, but by now he was feeling pleasantly sloshed. Just the right amount of booze in him to get up in front of all his friends and make a fool of himself. He was rather looking forward to it. 

Hux -who had volunteered to play Haman this year after Snap moved away for a new job- sat in the chair next to Ben and gave him a wicked grin. “Gonna be fun tonight, mate.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Ben replied, clinking their bottles together before taking another sip.

A few other random volunteers had already taken their seats to fill in as the crowd and Finn stepped to the center of their makeshift living room stage and cleared his throat.

“Chag Purim Sameach, motherfuckers!”

“Chag Purim Sameach!” The crowd shouted back.

“We’re back this year with the Book of Esther! Celebrating how our brothers and sisters of the Jewish persuasion weren’t taken from us from the evil Haman!”

“BOOOOOOOOO!” The crowd screamed. Those who had groggers twirled them with great zealousness, creating as much noise as they possibly could until Finn quieted them with a motion and the clacking noises stopped.

“I know, I know, but we’re lucky. We really are,” Finn declared, chuckling as he went along. “We’ve got this great booze, Ben’s awesome fucking hamantaschen, and our good friends celebrating with us. But you know who wasn’t so lucky? QUEEN VASHTI!”

“Oh! Whatever shall I do!” Ben heard Rey’s voice proclaim in mock concern. 

He frowned. Rey wasn’t supposed to play Queen Vashti. She was his Queen Esther. He looked up just as she reached the stage wearing only a crown and a loosely tied robe.

“King Ahashverosh wants me to come dance for his party wearing only THIS!”

With a dramatic flourish, Rey opened her robe and let it fall to the ground, baring her naked body to the entire party. He was aware of a hush just before the room erupted into hoots and hollers and a “ _FUCK YEAH, REY!_ ”

Ben’s mind, however, had gone into a downward spiral of confusion, embarrassment, and uncertain arousal at the sight of her peachy ass just to the left of his chair.

They had been talking about exhibitionism for months. It had been his idea, but Rey took to it like a moth to a flame and had been begging him to get over his measly scruples so they could try _something_ together. _Anything._ It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He just was worried about getting arrested for public indecency.

But now they were in the safety of their own home, surrounded by their own friends who loved them. And Rey… Rey _loved_ surprising him.

His cock sprang to life and Ben made absolutely no effort to hide it.

* * *

Rey’s whole body felt like it was on fire from the rush of adrenaline from being naked in front of nearly everyone she cared about. They all knew she was going to do this. She’d made sure to send separate invites explaining the surprise and confirming with each guest that they were okay with the “Sexy Purim spiel” she had planned; nudity, heavy petting, and all the other raunchy activities she’d thought up included. 

The only one who didn’t know was Ben.

She itched to see his reaction, but she’d purposefully paused for the audience reaction and was soaking in the feel of every pair of eyes in the room being laser focused on her bare tits and pussy. It was making her incredibly wet and a lone trickle started to creep down her thigh. She _had_ to see Ben’s reaction now.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw him slack-jawed and bright red. His gaze was focused solely on her ass, and he didn’t flinch even when she wiggled suggestively.

“What will you do, Queen Vashti?” Rose supplied.

Rey turned back to the audience and covered herself up in mock modesty. “Tell the King that I won’t do it! My body is for his eyes only!”

Rose whipped around and skipped over the king. It was only when she leaned over and mock-whispered in his ear that Ben gave any sort of reaction.

“What?” He asked, blinking.

“I said, Queen Vashti isn’t coming to the party! She’s not that kind of gal, you know.”

Rey watched him blink again and suddenly Ben’s gaze shifted upward to her eyes. 

“Tell Queen Vashti that she better come to my party or I’ll- I’ll”

His face twisted with confusion, unsure of whether or not to carry on with the spiel as normal or what. Rey smiled as her stomach fluttered, but she winked at him, praying he’d get the hint at what sort of evening she had in store. 

“You’ll do what, King Ahashverosh?” Rose asked. 

Ben gulped hard. “I’ll- I’ll never eat her pussy out again.”

The audience gasped and Rey feigned surprise. Rose turned toward her, eyebrows waggling with the expectation of an answer. “What do you say, Queen Vashti?”

“Tell him that if he makes me come out in this getup,” she said, waving her hand down her naked form. “I’ll never suck his cock ever again!”

The crowd roared with laughter as Rey posed for them, pretending to preen at her cleverness.

“Queen Vashti won’t dance for you as you commanded, My King?” Hux bellowed over the noise of the crowd. “You should punish her for her insolence!”

Rey felt a tingle down her spine as the audience turned their heads towards Ben and Hux. 

“You’re right, Haman,” Ben declared. The crowd erupted into boos and groggers, and they had to wait for all the excitement to die down. “I _should_ punish Queen Vashti!” 

Rey looked back at Ben just as he stood from his chair and leveled her with a dark look, a warning that she had crossed a line and the consequences would be...extreme. She felt cunt clench around nothing as he crossed the distance between them, that same fiery determination in his eyes burning her to her core.

She inhaled expectantly as he grew close to her and then suddenly she was flying through the air.

“Oh!” She gasped as she found herself being flung over his shoulder, her ass and pussy exposed for the whole crowd.

“Time for your punishment, Vashti!” Ben declared. A moment later his open palm landed hard on her ass and she yelped in surprise.

Rey turned bright red as the crowd laughed and cheered, and her pussy fluttered in response. She fucking loved being spanked, and Ben knew exactly how to do it in a way that would made her dizzy and desperate to come.

“I think she deserves a little more punishment, what about you?” Ben asked their friends. Rey’s stomach flipped as they cheered even louder. 

“My people have spoken!” Ben declared before landing another smack right at the curve where Rey’s thighs met her ass.

She squeaked and shuddered, feeling her head go tingly at the dual sensations of the best kind of pain and being upside down. Her nails dug into Ben’s hip, where she’d been trying to hold on for dear life. 

Ben shifted and readjusted her weight on his shoulder, making Rey feel like a rag doll. “Time to take the Queen for further punishment!”

With that, he set off, striding out towards their bedroom, smacking her bottom a few more times for good measure. Once they got through the door, Ben let her down on the bed gently, crowding her in with his massive form a moment later.

Rey’s whole body was on fire as he kissed her hungrily, smothering her with every ounce of himself that he could press against her. Her heart was thrilled at the fact that she’d done this, made him this aroused, this excited. 

“Do you like my little surprise?” She asked as he moved down to bite at her neck and play with her tits.

Ben groaned with need, grinding his erection against her as if he was offended she might have thought otherwise. “Fucking love it.”

Rey laughed until his hand found her slit and his fingers traced a trail through her arousal. 

“You fucking love it too,” Ben growled as wet his fingers and her folds. “You’re getting off in front of all our friends.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Rey moaned as he pushed two fingers into her. “It’s so fucking hot, baby.”

“How far are we taking this, sweetheart?” 

Rey shuddered as she thought about him fucking her in front of everyone, and while that seemed delicious, it wasn’t what their friends had agreed to. 

“Not all the way. Just a little fun,” she groaned. “We should get back.” 

Ben pulled back, removing his fingers from her cunt and licking them clean. “You’re playing Vashti AND Esther then?” 

“But of course,” she said as she sat up and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Ben returned to the stage to thunderous roars from their friends. Finn grinned at him and gestured to a lone seat in the very center of the stage. 

Ben sat down as Finn did his best to quiet the crowd. Once the room was quiet enough, Finn spoke again. “And now, the event you’ve all been waiting for! King Ahashverosh will choose his new bride from amongst all the eligible ladies in all of Persia!” 

Rose came up behind him and Ben raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Time to put your blindfold on, Your Highness.” 

“Blindfold?” 

Rose held the black velvet contraption up for him to see. He gulped but nodded, Rose fastened it snugly around his head. 

“Alright King Ahashverosh, let’s find you a new queen!”

Ben wasn’t sure what to expect, not being able to see a thing, but it wasn’t long before he heard some of their friends giggling. The next moment, someone sat on his lap and began to grind against him. 

He jolted and the giggling continued. 

“Well, King Ahashverosh? Have you found your bride already?” 

Tentatively, he placed his hands on the hips currently gyrating against him. They were thicker than Rey’s hips, fuller, and covered with a fabric that felt suspiciously like Rose’s sequined gown. 

“Rose?” He asked, uncertain.

“Would you like to marry me, King Ahashverosh?” she giggled. 

Ben laughed. “No, thanks!” 

Rose left his lap, and a moment later someone else replaced her and ground against his poor, defenseless erection. 

“Oh my fucking god,” he hissed, causing the entire room to burst into laughter. 

“Now, now, King Ahashverosh, don’t go blowing your load for just any girl now,” Poe chuckled.

“You know there are versions of this where Ahashverosh sleeps with all the maidens in the kingdom before he decides on Esther,” Ben grunted, gritting his teeth as the person in his lap twerked against him. “Kaydel that’s gotta be you.”

The room burst into giggles again and Kaydel got up, ruffling his hair as she walked away. 

Ben chuckled and tried to readjust himself. It didn’t quite work as the next participant straddled his lap face first. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she slid up and down his legs. There was nothing he could do but grunt and bite his lip in frustration. Was this one Rey? Was it a turn on for her seeing him trying to hold on while all their female friends gave him lap dances? He really hoped so. 

He grabbed the woman’s hips, but they were far too slim to be Rey’s. “Tallie?”

“Wow, you’re good at this!” she giggled as she removed herself from his lap. 

Two more ladies (Jannah and Phasma) graced his lap before finally he smelled her. Rey’s unmistakable scent of vanilla and citrus and something floral he could never quite place. She loved it because it made her smell like freshly baked cookies. He loved it because she did.

His hands moved to hold her to him automatically as the crowd cheered. Rey laughed as he ground up into her. She was clothed now. Ben could feel satin between his fingers and her. He pulled off his blindfold and grinned up at her. 

Her robe hung loosely around her, a breast threatening to pop out. Her cheeks were beginning to flush again and Ben could see that look in her eyes that she got when she was ready for his cock to be inside her.

“Time for the honeymoon!” He declared, standing quickly and supporting her bare bottom as she wrapped her legs around him.

There were maybe five minutes before he was needed in the spiel again, and he was so fucking close.

He could hear the crowd cheering them on as he nearly ran to their bedroom. This time he dropped Rey on the bed and pulled down his pants.

“Condom,” she hissed. “Or else everyone’s going to see that you gave me a cream pie.”

Ben bit his lip. It would be so hot to know that their guests knew he’d came inside her in the few minutes they had away from prying eyes.

“I’ll pull out,” he said quickly, resuming his state of undress by pulling off his robes. 

“Fine,” Rey giggled, pulling him closer. “Just _hurry._ ”

He entered her just as the party laughed at Poe’s jokes. They both moaned as he bottomed out in one stroke, Rey clenching hard on purpose to make him come quick.

There was only time for one passionate kiss that Ben really could have sunk every remaining minute of his life into, but for now all he wanted to do was fuck her, so he pulled himself away and began to thrust into her fast and desperate. His hand scrambled to find her clit so she could come too, delighting at how she moaned and twisted around his cock when he struck gold.

Sweat began to drip down his chest, and Ben almost began to think he might make it when a knock pierced through the sound of Rey’s moans.

“Ben??” Rose called out. “You’re needed.”

“FUCK,” he screamed. He halted mid-thrust, caught between an extremely strong urge to come right there and then, and another that knew he had to respect Rey’s wish not to be creampied as best he could. 

Rey rubbed his arms and did her best not to move as he pulled out slowly. Thankfully, his pants were still wrapped around his ankles, so it didn’t take him very long to get re-dressed. Their friends howled with delight when he returned, red-faced and shirtless, slapping him and passing him another beer as he walked onto the stage and heard about how Poe/Mordecai had saved him from some assassins.

From there, the drama of the Purim spiel unfolded fast. Hux turned out to be an excellent Haman, making excellent offended faces as Poe refused to bow to him. Rose came back in the role of Haman’s seductive fortune teller as he planned the execution of Shushan’s Jews. 

Rey finally returned looking far less disheveled than he did as Mordecai told her of Haman’s evil plans and they hatched a plan of their own. And finally, _finally,_ they had another scene together. Ben couldn’t fucking wait.

“Ahashverosh, baby?” 

Ben turned at the sound of her voice only to find Rey leaning in the doorway, her robe open wide, revealing the hickeys he’d managed to leave on her freckled skin earlier. 

“Yeah, Esther?”

Rey scampered over to where he was sitting on stage, in another mock meeting with advisors, and kneeled between his legs. The audience ooo’d at the gesture and he saw several of their friends lean forward in interest.

“I know I’m not supposed to bother you without being summoned, but I’d really, really like to ask something of you,” she said in her most seductive voice, running her hands up his legs as she leaned in closer.

Ben’s erection, which had turned flaccid as he got caught up in other things, began to grow with interest. His hand found its way into her hair. “That’s okay, sweetheart. Anything for my best Queen. Do you want half my kingdom? It’s yours.”

Rey shook her head and then leaned it against his thigh as her fingers grew closer and closer to his cock. “Nothing so extravagant. I just want to have a feast with you. And Haman.”

Ben’s eyebrows raised. “A threesome? Don’t you think we should ask Haman first?”

For a moment she broke character, her face scrunching up in her effort to contain her laughter. 

“An invitation from the Queen? I’d be honored!” Hux said enthusiastically, causing the room to burst into laughter.

Rey smiled up at Ben, her laughter now swallowed down, and gave Ben’s cock a long, slow stroke that had him hanging on the edge of his seat. They’d talked about threesomes too, of course. Not with Hux, and they hadn’t quite felt ready, but he wasn’t _totally_ opposed to the idea. Now it was the only thing he could think about, even if he knew it was just a fantasy for the moment.

His breath hitched as she stood and winked at Hux. “See you boys tonight.”

* * *

Rey hadn’t been expecting the threesome line, but she felt flushed as she grabbed a tray of hamantaschen and pretended to serve Hux and Ben at her little feast, leaning down so they and the audience could get a good look at her tits and ass. 

She was grateful that Esther invited them to a second feast and that there were several scenes in between so she could have a moment to calm herself. Her arousal was getting well out of hand. Anyone could see, if they looked close enough, that the skin of her thighs was slick and glistening with her wetness. Hux had noticed for sure, his eyes flicking down past her breasts as he’d grabbed a hamantaschen on stage. Rey had to contain her shudder.

But it was more than that. The fact that all of these people were her closest friends, that they’d be thinking of this night long after they left their house, thinking of her naked body, thinking of Ben touching her, her touching Ben. Her hand nearly strayed between her folds right then and there.

Instead she went to the kitchen and got herself a beer and some more cookies to stuff her face with. She didn’t feel nearly drunk enough to handle all these things she was feeling. 

Instead she tried to distract herself as Ben heard the court records and found out that Mordecai hadn’t been rewarded for saving Ahashverosh’s life. And she watched Hux order gallows built for Mordecai before accidentally suggesting that Mordecai be honored with a parade. 

Finally it came time for her second feast, the final dramatic moment of the show. Rey ditched her robe once more and strode out onto the stage. She knew there was nothing in the Book of Esther to suggest that she was naked at the time, but it just felt right. Esther was a queen in full command of her sexuality, able to use it to the benefit of her people. Rey just had to embody that confidence.

“Ahashverosh, baby, I have something to tell you” she said, sitting in Ben’s lap facing him and grinding against him once more. His hands were on her in an instant, stoking the fire within her core.

“What is it, my Queen?” Ben asked, his eyes burning bright with need.

“Well, it’s just that Haman wants to kill _all_ the Jews,” she said, pushing her tits into his face. “And _I’m_ Jewish.”

“What?” Ben said in mock horror. 

Rey pressed him back into her bosom. “And so is my uncle. You know him. Mordecai. The one who saved you. The one you just threw a parade for.”

“Shit,” she heard Hux behind her. “There go my chances at a threesome.”

Everyone burst into laughter as Hux was dragged away by palace guards and clapped as Ben kissed Rey, holding her close to him.

They stood to take their bows along with everyone else who’d been on stage with them when Phasma suddenly said: “Wait, we don’t get to watch you fuck?”

Rey’s breath left her and she squeezed Ben’s hand tight. “But- I thought-”

Phasma shrugged. “I know you said just a little nudity and stuff, but honestly I’d love to see it and I don’t think I’m alone.”

Rey looked around at her friends as they nodded their heads. There didn’t seem to be anyone who was reticent or unwilling at all, and that made her dizzy with need and uncertainty. 

She turned to Ben who looked just as dazed as she did. 

“Do you-?” She started.

He licked his lips and ground his jaw, contemplating the situation before them. She was glad for that because her heart was beating loud in her ears and all her brain could tell her was how much she’d love it. But her husband was deliberate, rational, she knew she could count on him like that. 

“God, I want to so bad,” he whimpered, quiet enough for just her to hear even with all eyes on them. “I want to fuck you and fill you up right where they can see it all.” 

Rey’s body throbbed at his words and she turned back to all her friends. “Are you guys sure? All of you want to see this and it doesn’t make anyone uncomfortable?”

She watched, again, as everyone in the room looked around at each other, searching for someone to break the spell and say no. But no one came forward.

Instead, Phasma spoke again. “Sweetheart, I think you’ve made us all so horny that we just want to get off on you getting off right now.”

Everyone else immediately nodded and murmured in agreement. 

“Oh,” Rey squeaked. “Oh my god.”

It was then that she felt a tug on her hand. Ben was staring at her, entranced by the moment, pulling her back to the chair. She followed, half expecting him to pull her onto his lap again. Instead he sat her down and got between her thighs.

“I’m gonna make you come for them, alright?” He said 

Something made her look up. A movement, perhaps. Before her, her friends were all reaching between their legs, or between their partner’s legs. Ready to get off on the two of them getting off.

And that, somehow, made it less like an absolutely insane idea, and more like something wonderful. Rey didn’t feel like she was about to do something she might regret, she felt like her heart was going to burst from all the love that they wanted to share with her and Ben tonight.

Her head drifted down and her hand found its way into Ben’s long, beautiful hair. He was looking at her so expectantly, so eager and excited to do this.

“Please,” she whimpered. “I want it so bad.”

Ben surged up to kiss her, hot and quick, their tongues wetting each other and battling for dominance. He left her, pulling her lip before he dove down into her thighs, licking and teasing the skin there instead of where she really needed it, just like she loved. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rey cried, gripping hard on his scalp already and desperate to pull at it harder so he’d go where she wanted him to. 

Sensing her desperation, Ben leaned into her grip, then buried his nose into her folds as his tongue made its way around the rim of her entrance and up to her clit. Her hips bucked in the chair until his lips moved downward again. He stayed at her entrance, lavishing attention there as his hand crept higher up her thighs. He only moved back up when the tips of his fingers met his lips, circling around her clit and warming her body up to his assault.

His roving fingers pushed deep inside just as his tongue finally made contact again with her most sensitive part, and Rey thought she just might break. The scream echoed in her throat before she realized she had come. Her whole body felt like it was flashing with light and sound and vibration, and it was bliss, not brokenness.

She got a quick look at all her friends’ rapt expressions before Ben was rising to kiss her again, making her fall into him again with those luscious lips of his, slick with her taste. 

She found herself on her knees on the ground like he was, tangled in his arms, him tangled in hers as he scrambled to undo his pants again. It didn’t take her more than a moment to realize just how she wanted to be fucked, so she turned and propped herself up on her arms and elbows, ass in the air for his perusal, and everyone else’s. It was only a moment before his palm met her cheeks and pulled her open for him to play with. But thankfully there was no more teasing, Ben slid in hot and fast like they had during those hot few minutes between their scenes.

Rey turned her head as he started to fuck into her hard and fast, catching the faces of their friends. Hux, apparently, could turn even redder than Ben. Rose was trying desperately to kiss Poe and still watch the action while Finn fingered her and stroked his own length. Phasma was perhaps the most blatant of all, having stripped herself of most of her costume to play with her nipples and her cunt. It made Rey smile. Her heart was so full and she wanted to give them the best show possible.

Reaching up, she pulled Ben into a kiss. It slowed his movements considerably, but one of his hands moved up her body to grab at her tits. Rey groaned, pushing back on his thrusts with her own hips as best she could.

Ben began to kiss down her neck and Rey sank down into the soft carpet again. Her own fingers reaching down to stroke her clit carefully - she was still incredibly sensitive from getting eaten out in front of everyone.  
  
“Fuck,” she heard Ben hiss above her.

Rey bit her lip and squeezed down on him. “Are you close, baby?”

Ben squeezed her ass hard and slowed his hips, a sure sign that he was close and trying to stretch it out longer. Rey didn’t let him rest though. She rocked herself up and down his length hungrily, ready for his climax.  
  
“Come in me,” she demanded. “Show everyone how good you fill me up.”  
  
“Fuck,” she heard someone groan. But Rey didn’t look up to see who it was. All she could concentrate on was Ben, the way her pussy clenched around him, the subtle way he was beginning to swell inside her. He was beginning to tremble. She knew he was close.

“Come for me, Ben,” Rey begged. “ _Please._ ”

With a yelp, he thrust into her one last time, his cum shooting into her with such force that it sent her over the edge.  
  
Ben wrapped his arms around her waist as he crumbled to the floor and all Rey knew for a moment was her own orgasm, the heat of Ben’s cum inside her, and all little noises of pleasure coming from in her and all around her. 

When her climax passed and the world felt real again, Ben was kissing her shoulder gently and still rocking into her, riding out the last of his pleasure. She could see Phasma’s fingers working furiously at her clit as her eyes scrunched up with pleasure. Finn and Rose looked spent while Poe looked exceedingly pleased with himself. The others were all in a similar state of post-orgasmic bliss or close to coming themselves.

“Amazing,” she whispered.  
  
Ben hummed against her skin then tilted his head up to look too. “Who would have thought?”  
  
“It’s a Purim miracle,” she giggled.

* * *

It was a strange, yet amazing experience watching a room of their friends come after they just watched him come inside Rey, Ben thought. Not one he ever wanted to forget, that much he was sure of. Not really one he wanted to end either, even as he knew it was ending now.  
  
But he still dutifully slid out of Rey and helped her to her feet, kissing her when she was upright to everyone’s cheers and applause. He was sure now that they’d have to find more ways to do things like this. With everyone, hopefully. 

Rey pulled back, her eyes glowing with delight, and Ben felt so warm. He’d already been deeply in love with her before this, but tonight was really making him realize just how lucky he was to have found her and convinced him to love him too.  
  
But then he caught a hint of mischief in her eyes and his stomach flipped at the thought of a whole new surprise in store. What it could possibly be, he didn’t know.

She turned to her friends, grinning widely. “Purim orgy next year, anyone?” 

His cheeks were already red hot by the time the room burst into laughter and cheers at the suggestion.  
  
“Best Purim ever,” he said, hiding his blush in her hair.  
  
Rey just giggled and squeezed him tighter. “Best Purim ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> In case you're wondering about the title, the word Purim means "Lots" in Hebrew (as in the lots drawn by Haman to choose the date on which to murder the Jewish people.) 
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
